Tormentor and Victim
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: Candle flickering revealing two bodies, can the one escape or will he finally give in


"Surprise Surprise"

A voice spoke from the thick darkness within the parlor, a manic laugh soon followed along with clacking noises of long black finger nails tapping against something. The gentle waver of a candle flame revealed two beings within the room, one in a sitting position and one in a lying position. Another cackle came from the one in the sitting position, a long black nail slowly easing it's way down the others chest, a soft gasp came from that person, a very uncharacteristic noise. Such a noise made the smirk grow larger on the cackling mans face, pure delight on hearing such a simple noise and knowing he's the one who caused it. The sitting male leans down further, from behind a small parting in the long silver hair a bright green eye could be seen staring at the other male. His voice came out in almost a whisper "Make that noise again" he slowly licks up the males perfectly slender stomach, up his well defined chest and finally up to his sweet tender neck.

The male remained silent even after such a thing happened to his body, clenching his fists, forcing himself to stifle his voice. The tormentor's lips remained against his neck, upon not hearing the males noise only fueled him even further, thinking of more ways to hear such a noise once more. Moving one of his hands up he grasps the spectacles from his face, without these he's practically blind, maybe some sensory withdrawal would make him more compliant. On instinct the male tried to reach for his glasses but to avail forgetting his bound wrists, he scoffs out gentle before finally speaking "release me now" his voice cold and distance as always. The tormentor cackles out once more setting the spectacles on the side table, turning his attention back to his victim knowing full well he couldn't see a damned thing. With such an advantage he lifts up his hand and hovers it above his perfectly slender stomach, curling each finger down one by one lightly scraping them against the stomach, a gentle quiver came from his breathing as it hitched harshly. Looking to the male he does it once more and the same response soon followed 'so touching is his thing' the male thought to himself, a devious plan forming within his already pretty demented head. Standing from the chair he casually makes his way around to the other side, being sure to drag his nails along the entire way, the man clenches his teeth his skin buckling under the touch. The victim tries squinting his eye to see where the man went off to but without his glasses even in a well light room he would barely be able to see him "I know you're still there" the man spoke.

The one standing remained silent only a few feet from the male now, wanting to see what he does when knowing he's in the room but not where. Will he wiggle around feeling the eyes stare at him, will he curse out loud for him to reveal himself, more so it'll be the latter of the two if he knows this man, which he does. The victim struggled hard with the bindings trying to get them to loosen up even slightly, the material ripping into the already torn flesh, blood dripped from bindings as he hissed in pain. Unable to release himself he yelled out into the darkness "release me!" the tormentor smirks once more "what if I do?" he questions his victim. The man is silent thinking trying to rationalize what he would actually do, he can't turn him into the police, he can't kill him nor could he turn him into the work force. He pursed his lips together a small sign of defeat, the standing male seen this small sign of defeat and cackles "as I thought". The bound mans head turns to the voice a look of pure hate plastered over the beautiful face of his, to bad he works so hard, he could have anyone he wanted. Wanting to further torment this male, turning away from him he makes his way to the door so he could let himself out, closing the door behind him he smirks lightly and remains silent, keeping his back against the door. The victim hears the door close and that's when he really starts to struggle to get free, feeling his raw skin get more torn though he ignored such pain. Pulling and yanking the bindings did nothing they haven't budged not even a straining noise could be heard. This frustrates the man to no end, though never the one to give up even when there is a small percentage of him coming out on top. He continues to struggle, this goes on for several uninterrupted minutes and still nothing to show for it. Stopping what he's doing his breathing sort of labored for exerting himself in small bursts, struggling for his life or at least he thought it was. Having finally stopped to catch his breath and rest his sore and bleeding wrists, his hands shake from the pain but he clenches them as he yells once more "release me!". Being on the more intelligent side the tormentor of course had him in a padded room where most to none of the noises could be heard, it's where he does his /work/ done, so of course it needed to be almost sound proof.

What the bound male didn't know is that the tormentor never left, he is still inside of the room having watching the entire thing, a gleeful smirk plastered on his face. It's like watching a caged animal fight to try and get out, the same excitement and thrill of it all, though this animal he acquired is a lot more vicious then any you'd ever see. The victim lies there trying his hardest to force his eyes to work but to no avail, he curses lightly under his breath. Even if he got out of the bindings what then, it's not like he could see to get out, for all he knows this mad man could have the placed trapped and he'd just get caught all over again. He frowns hard his brow furrowed in a manner very like himself, thinking quite hard on what to do and how to escape, nothing came to mind feeling quite hopeless he just lies there, defeated..for now.


End file.
